


Метаморфозы

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: По заявке ПЧ: "очень хочу, чтобы жена Ларри посмотрела на него другими глазами. Сравнила до и после и сделала выводы о себе, Ларри и Акменра. И вообще. Только чтобы она вглубь посмотрела, а не на статус внешний".





	Метаморфозы

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке ПЧ: "очень хочу, чтобы жена Ларри посмотрела на него другими глазами. Сравнила до и после и сделала выводы о себе, Ларри и Акменра. И вообще. Только чтобы она вглубь посмотрела, а не на статус внешний".

— Мне очень жаль, — с грустной улыбкой говорит женщина по ту сторону стола. — Но люди не меняются настолько. Если это выявилось — значит, оно было в характере всегда. Просто…

Эрика Дэйли — строго говоря, давно уже бывшая Дэйли! — теперь ходит к психологу. У Эрики отличный психолог: немногословная женщина средних лет по имени Линда. В кабинете Линды уютный полумрак, хороший чай и лёгкая фоновая музыка, а сама Линда внимательная, чуткая и прекрасный профессионал.

Но иногда она говорит такие вещи, от которых внутри просто всё переворачивается.

— Вы помните, как вы познакомились? И что было потом?

Эрика закрывает глаза, краем уха прислушиваясь к той самой фоновой музыке… и вспоминает.

***

В кафе было полно народу: время ланча, присесть буквально некуда. Взгляд упал на один из дальних столиков: там уже сидел взъерошенный молодой человек и что-то рисовал на салфетке.

— Вы позволите? — вежливо спросила Эрика. Молодой человек посмотрел на неё и растерянно улыбнулся:

— Пожалуйста!

Подвинул свой кофе и недоеденный сэндвич. Ещё раз посмотрел на Эрику. И вновь углубился в свои почеркушки.

Эрика сглотнула и обхватила стаканчик с кофе руками. Ладони откровенно мёрзли, хотя — весна, давно потеплело! Но у нее всегда мёрзли руки в стрессе. А причина для стресса была, и ещё какая. Эрика с утра в очередной раз поругалась с матерью. Это было невыносимо.

— Тебе уже двадцать четыре года! — говорила мать. — И ты всё ещё…

Она умолкала, красноречиво глядя на дочь, и Эрика договаривала про себя: «…ты всё ещё никому не нужна». Ну да, не самая красивая — вытянутое лицо, острый нос, худая нескладная фигура. Не самая богатая: к тому же — росла без отца. И еще учится на юридическом! «Самой умной хочешь быть?» — иронизировали подруги: давно, когда Эрика только поступила. А потом по очереди стали выходить замуж. Эрика приходила на их свадьбы, желала много счастья и детей, дарила подарки и уходила. А недавно лучшая подруга Кэрол заставила её ловить букет, и кинула этот чёртов букет прямо ей в руки:

— Огого! Ты следующая!

«Как вы все надоели», — думала Эрика. Тем более что замужняя жизнь, которой жили подружки, никак её не привлекала: их мужья довольно быстро осваивались в семье и начинали командовать. Если к тому времени рождался ребёнок — вообще пиши пропало: жена становилась полностью бесправной, а распоясавшийся муж начинал всё чаще проявлять диктаторские замашки. И уже никто не помнил, что когда-то он говорил красивые слова, дарил дорогущие букеты и делал предложение на одном колене.

«Никаких красивых слов, — решила тогда для себя Эрика. — Никаких букетов, никаких подарочных колец. Я выйду замуж только за того, кем сама смогу командовать, если уж в семье так нужен командир».

И вот сегодня в очередной раз мать напомнила ей, что она, Эрика, до сих пор никому не нужна.

«Мама, я себе нужна», — хотелось ответить, но это вызвало бы только новую порцию возмущений и криков. И Эрика просто ушла из дому пораньше. Попьёт кофе где-нибудь возле Таймс-сквер, тоже мне проблема.

И надо же такому случиться, что даже сесть в чёртовой кафешке негде, кроме как тут, рядом с этим странным взлохмаченным типом!

Эрика украдкой разглядывала этого типа: тёмные волосы, нос с горбинкой, и — на удивление — голубые глаза. Интересно, что он там рисует такое?..

И кольца на руке нет. Да и вообще по всему понятно: одинокий. Волосы отросли и вьются колечками над ушами, рубашка неглажена, а у ворота не хватает пуговицы. И руки! Потрясающие, чувственные руки… в пасте от авторучки. И в каких-то странных царапинах. Кошка у него дома, что ли?

Эрика отхлебнула кофе, выдохнула и спросила:

— А вы кто?

Это был неожиданный вопрос. Неожиданный и глупый: она, как юрист, лучше всех, наверное, это понимала. Что значит — вы кто? Человек, мужчина, житель Нью-Йорка, что там ещё?

Но сосед по столу посмотрел на нее с улыбкой — Эрика в очередной раз подумала, какие голубые у него глаза! — и ответил:

— Я изобретатель.

И через секунду:

— Хотите посмотреть?

Она растерянно кивнула, и он придвинулся ближе — вместе со своим стулом и салфеткой.

 

Свадьба случилась так быстро, что даже мать была изумлена. Причём именно Эрика через неделю после знакомства первая спросила: а не пожениться ли нам? Это случилось после того, как они с новым знакомым — его звали Лоуренс, Лоуренс Дэйли — застряли у него дома за изучением каких-то очередных изобретений, и Лоуренс с горящими глазами рассказывал, как можно будет все изобретения продать и заработать денег, а потом он придумает что-нибудь ещё, потому что у него этих идей просто море! А Эрика смотрела на него: на его растерянную улыбку, на странные жесты, которыми он сопровождал свои рассказы, на то, как он время от времени брал со стола новый листок и что-то рисовал, спрашивая у неё: «Ты понимаешь?» Она слушала, честно пыталась вникнуть, а потом внезапно сказала:

— Поцелуй меня?

Лоуренс на секунду замер, а потом обнял её — совсем не грубо, а как-то осторожно и даже неуверенно — и поцеловал.

Эрике стало щекотно. И смешно. Наверное, в этот самый момент она в него и влюбилась окончательно.

А потом обняла крепче и сама поцеловала в ответ. И прошептала потом:

— Хочешь, я останусь на ночь?

Утром был кофе, неспешные ласки, понимание, что — вот оно, никаких цветов, красивых слов и прочих стандартных предложений! — и эта её фраза:

— Лоуренс? А не пожениться ли нам?

Было так интересно наблюдать, как он покраснел. Господи! Эрика с каждой минутой влюблялась все больше.

— Ты потрясающий, — сказала она, когда он кивнул наконец. — Тебя можно звать как-нибудь иначе, не так громоздко?

— Можно, — улыбнулся он. — Например, Ларри.

Ларри Дэйли, её будущий муж, отец её будущих детей.

Эрика перед свадьбой летала как на крыльях, представляя, как сложится их жизнь. Как муж станет знаменитым изобретателем, автором многих популярных штук, которые будут раскупаться, как горячие пирожки. А Эрика будет сидеть с детьми, забросив осточертевшую юридическую практику, и говорить мужу, какой он потрясающий, умный, успешный: потому что это чистая правда, а правду говорить легко! А порой, если нужно будет, она станет помогать ему в каких-то вопросах остальной жизни, не связанной с изобретениями: ведь обычно все эти изобретатели такие… не от мира сего. А быть не от мира сего — плохо, Эрика это чётко усвоила с детства. Поэтому она понимала, что нужна этому взъерошенному Ларри.

Они поженились. А через год родился Ник.

***

Реальная жизнь оказалась немного не такой, как в мечтах. Да что там — немного!.. Практически совсем оказалась не такой, честно говоря. Денег не хватало, изобретения не раскупались, а Ларри вместо того, чтобы придумать хоть что-то для массового потребителя, опять углублялся в какие-то рисунки и расчёты, совершенно не имеющие спроса. Он придумывал непонятные вещи, при виде которых агенты по продажам делали сложные лица, а потом говорили Эрике на ухо:

— Вы нас простите, но ваш супруг… какой-то странный! Он, похоже, ничего не понимает в жизни.

И как ни грустно было, Эрика всё чаще думала точно так же.

Нет, конечно, Ларри помогал и по дому, и с Ником, но кто-то в семье ведь должен был зарабатывать?

И Эрика вернулась в свою контору, более того, начала успешно продвигаться по карьерной лестнице. А однажды услышала в коридоре:

— Миссис Дэйли? Это которая? У которой муж — домохозяйка?

Эрика пришла домой и вроде бы на пустом месте закатила грандиозный скандал. Ей самой было за себя стыдно: успешная респектабельная женщина, жена и мать, буквально визжит, как истеричка, и колотит кулаком по столу:

— Ты! Неприспособленный чурбан! Ты ни на что больше не годишься, кроме как дома сидеть!

Ларри тогда прикусил губу, посмотрел потемневшим взглядом и ушёл в другую комнату. Снова что-то там рисовал, но это было Эрике уже неинтересно. Она буквально видела, как рушатся её мечты. И как… уходит её любовь. Утекает, как ручеёк, и не удержать.

Ни нежности не осталось, ни желания помогать и поддерживать, ни стремления опекать и наставлять в каких-то ситуациях: всё ушло. «Он сломает тебе жизнь», — говорила мать. И к сожалению, оказалась права. Ларри сломал всё: не сумел, не успел, не реализовал, не заработал. Никчемушный неудачник. В тридцать пять лет!

Эрика подошла к двери в комнату, где сидел над бумагами муж. Остановилась в дверном проёме. И наконец произнесла:

— Лоуренс? Может, нам развестись?..

 

Нику подробностей не излагали: папа и мама просто решили дальше не жить вместе. Но парню было уже почти десять, и он прекрасно видел и слышал, как ругались в последнее время родители. Точнее — мама кричала, а отец сидел молча, обхватив голову руками. Нику объяснили, что он имеет право общаться и с папой тоже, и Ник с удовольствием общался, пока мама не заявила:

— Ники, теперь ты не поедешь к папе, пока он не найдёт постоянную работу.

Потом отвернулась и сказала своему Дону:

— Представляешь, этот олух собирается переезжать в Квинс. И чтобы я ему разрешила общаться с ребёнком?

Дон понимающе кивал, а в свободные минуты рассказывал Нику, что такое практицизм и здравомыслие, и как вообще важно уметь зарабатывать.

А через три дня позвонил Ларри и сказал, что нашёл работу. Ночным сторожем в музее Естественной истории, что в Центральном парке.

***

Эрика вспоминает это сейчас, сидя в мягком кресле в полумраке кабинета. Вспоминает… и вздрагивает.

— Что такое? — участливо спрашивает Линда. — Расскажите мне, что вы чувствуете. На какие вопросы хотели бы найти ответы?

Эрика усмехается — еле заметно, чтобы не обидеть. Боже мой, да если бы она могла чётко это представить! В голове сейчас такая каша, просто удивительно. Первый раз в жизни у Эрики нет порядка в собственных мыслях. И потом — как расскажешь чуткой и понимающей Линде про то, что на работе у бывшего мужа… каждую ночь оживают экспонаты?

Потому что в этом вся соль, вся проблема. Или нет?

Вся проблема скорее в том, что Ларри Дэйли стал совсем другим. Уверенным в себе. Решительным. Смелым. Практичным, чёрт его дери! Эрике всё чаще кажется, что она упустила своё счастье. Чего-то не заметила, не рассчитала, не поняла. И она спрашивает у Линды — верно ли, что этого раньше не было, что только теперь он стал совсем другим человеком. Таким, какого она видела раньше в мечтах, с которым и хотела построить жизнь. Когда-то ей было так легко разводиться, потому что была уверенность: не то! Ты ошиблась! И пока есть время, нужно начинать искать дальше!

А теперь оказывается, что мужчина её мечты с самого начала был у неё под носом, только она… не разглядела. И ей намного легче считать, что это он сейчас изменился. А раньше таким не был.

Но Линда безжалостна: она говорит, что люди так кардинально не меняются. И значит, всё это было и раньше в бестолковом изобретателе, в не приспособленном к реальности человеке, который с самого начала был не от мира сего, и даже не заметил, рисуя в кафе на салфетке, что рядом с ним села симпатичная девушка.

Но тогда получается, что это Эрика — не смогла? Не заметила, не поддержала, а возможно, в чём-то и подавила в своём муже все те качества, которые сама же хотела в нем видеть? Что именно рядом с ней он не смог стать решительным, дальновидным, практичным? А теперь — стал. Теперь он звонит ей и даже говорит другим голосом, без виноватых интонаций; а когда они встречаются, чтобы обсудить вопросы насчёт Ника — уже не втягивает голову в плечи, как раньше.

Эрика не смогла всего этого разглядеть. А другой человек смог.

«Человек! — фыркает про себя Эрика. — Тоже мне!»

Да, она даже Линде не может рассказать — и наверное, Линде особенно! — что у неё здесь всё-таки есть одна лазейка, чтоб совсем не свихнуться с досады. Потому что Ларри Дэйли устроил свою личную жизнь после развода довольно оригинальным образом. И Эрика говорит себе, что реальные люди, а особенно реальные женщины, все равно бы не смогли вытащить из него все его новые прекрасные качества.

Эрике хочется так считать.

Ларри Дэйли теперь счастлив с мужчиной. «Существом мужского рода», — поправляет себя Эрика. Потому что считать это человеком она, воля ваша, отказывается. Как может называться человеком нечто, которое живёт только от заката до рассвета? А с рассветом укладывается в расписной саркофаг в египетском зале и превращается…

Эрика чувствует, что её тошнит.

— Можно мне воды?

— Конечно, — Линда улыбается и открывает бутылку минеральной. Вола льётся в стакан с приятным шипением, и Эрика прикрывает глаза.

Она сколько угодно может себя обманывать, но по ночам это нечто становится обычным молодым парнем: лет двадцати, не больше. И возможно, вся проблема как раз в том, что этот самый парень очень любит её бывшего мужа.

Таким, как есть.

Не говорит ему «почему ты не делаешь то или это». Не требует от него несусветных заработков. Не стремится сделать его решительным и упорным. Но самое удивительное — Ларри сам по себе оказывается именно таким, о каком мечтала она когда-то. Только не рядом с ней, а рядом… с этим. С этим вот!..

— Наверное, вы правы, — говорит Эрика наконец. Слова произносятся с трудом, горло перехватывает спазмами, но Линда слушает, не торопит, вот что значит — профессионал. — Возможно, он с самого начала такой был. Но, наверное, просто я… его не любила. Его самого, понимаете?

Линда кивает. И слушает дальше.

— Я любила образ, — продолжает Эрика. — Который был у меня… в голове, а не в реальности.

Линда снова кивает, и заметно, что она очень довольна услышанным. Ну что ж, хорошо.

— Сейчас у моего бывшего мужа… есть партнёр. Мужчина.

Линда равнодушно пожимает плечами: что ж, бывает, ничего особенного. Эрика снова прячет усмешку: о, если бы можно было рассказать, что особенного в этом самом мужчине! Но понятно, что начни она — и Линда как минимум подумает, что клиентка малость свихнулась, а как максимум — позвонит в психиатрическую клинику. Поэтому Эрика просто спрашивает:

— А может быть так, что теперь его партнёр…любит его самого, а не придуманный образ, и от этого… он раскрывает в себе то, что не показывал раньше?

— И даже прятал, возможно, — кивает Линда, и Эрика внутренне ахает. Прятал?

— От внешнего давления, от попыток уложить в стандарты, и всё такое прочее, — голос Линды звучит участливо, но господи боже, слова, которые она произносит, складываются в ужасное осознание. Прятал? А теперь, значит, не прячет? Не может быть!

Но Эрика — умная взрослая женщина, она понимает, что невозможно бесконечно себя обманывать. Потому что она видела этих двоих… вместе. Как они работают, разговаривают, пьют кофе в перерывах. Она видела даже, как Ларри провожает своего… партнёра в чёртов египетский зал перед рассветом. И она точно может сказать: у неё с Ларри такого не было. Это что-то другое. И вот это другое… поменяло всё.

— Если вы посадите растение, — говорит в это время Линда, — и будете растить его не так, как требует его природа, а так, как вы определите сами — вас скорее всего ждёт неудача. Если вы посадите розу, а растить будете как традесканцию — вам никогда не добиться красивых цветов. Если вы посадите яблоню, а будете растить как розу — вам никогда не получить вкусных яблок. Точно так же и человек не сможет раскрыть свою сущность в условиях, когда из него пытаются насильно сделать то, чем он не является. Но когда у личности появляется возможность самореализоваться… — Линда делает паузу, смотрит на Эрику и продолжает: — Тогда роза становится удивительной по красоте цветов, яблоня — удивительной по количеству и вкусу плодов, и так далее. Я понимаю, странно сравнивать живого человека с растением, но… может быть, вся беда в том, что вы посадили яблоню, а вырастить хотели розу? Или наоборот?

Эрика улыбается тоже. И кивает: да, очень может быть.

— А сейчас ваш бывший муж расцвёл во всю силу, — смеётся Линда. — Только потому, что из него не пытались вырастить что-то иное. И не ждали, — говорит она чуть тише, — что инициативный здравомыслящий человек получится из того, кем всю жизнь стремились командовать и отказывали в способностях что-то решать самому. Простите, но это… реальность.

— Реальность, — повторяет Эрика. И крепко сжимает подлокотники.

Да. Наверное. Наверное, так и обстоят дела.

Она идёт по вечерним улицам и думает о том, что солнце село полчаса назад. И что её бывший муж, наверное, уже весь в работе. Вместе со своим… этим.

Она какое-то время думает — не завернуть ли в музей, теоретически это запросто, но потом отказывается от этой идеи. Конечно, там ей всегда рады, но… почему-то нет сил больше на всё это смотреть.

По крайней мере, вначале надо всё хорошенько обдумать.


End file.
